1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to optical fiber technology, and more specifically, to optical interconnection devices used to connect an optical fiber to an optical device or component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical fibers have generally replaced copper wire as the preferred medium for carrying telecommunications signals. As with copper wire, it is necessary to provide for the interconnection of optical fibers, during installation, repair, or replacement of the fibers, and to terminate the fibers onto active optical devices. Optical devices include, for example, optical switches, optical sensors, and transceivers. The termination of an optical fiber may be indirect, i.e., the fiber may be connected to some other (passive) optical device, such as a beam splitter or polarizer, before the optical signal is directed to the active optical device. The present invention is generally directed to an optical interconnection sub-assembly for a termination of an optical fiber.
Optical interconnection sub-assemblies are generally manufactured over a significant period of time as a result of the amount of time it takes to cure the components epoxied inside the sub-assembly. An optical interconnection subassembly generally includes a housing having one or more components therein, such as a fiber stop, ferule-receiving sleeve, or securing bushing. Each component is generally secured to the housing using an epoxy. The securing epoxy takes some time to cure, and consequently, this curing time hinders the manufacturing process of optical interconnection sub-assemblies and reduces the manufacturing throughput.
Therefore, a need exists for an easily manufactured, efficient, and cost effective optical interconnection sub-assembly that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional optical interconnection sub-assemblies.